


Making Love & Interruptions

by parkrstark



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Javier are having sex, pretty amazing right? Until Castle and Beckett walk in on them. </p><p>This is my first time writing smut...but it came out better than I thought. If you didn't know(-_-) this story contains one male having sex with another male...so if you don't like--stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love & Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with my previous one-shot, _Bars & Innuendos_, where I mentioned a time that Castle and Beckett walked in on Ryan and Espo going at it like rabbits.
> 
> I was really excited to start writing my first smut and I just knew I had to write that.

"Javi..." Kevin moaned into the mouth that was sucking and biting at his bottom lip. 

Javier barley hummed as he continued to keep his partner pressed against the wall in Castle's loft. Kevin could already feel himself getting uncomfortably hard in his shorts and Goddamn it, if Javier ground against his erection against his one more time, Kevin would be coming in pants like a fucking teenager.

"The...bedroom..." Kevin let out a gasp when his boyfriend's mouth bit his collarbone not hard enough to draw blood, but he'd definitely see the mark of Javier's branding the next day. 

Javier moved his mouth slowly up the Irishman's bared neck as his back arched and his head hit the wall with a dull thud.

Javi made sure not to leave a trace of skin not nibbled, sucked or kissed. Kevin was afraid that they were never going to actually make into the bedroom and one of Castle's party guests would come stumbling down the hallway and see...well... _them_.

But hesitantly, Javier dragged his body off of his boyfriend's and took a few steps to the side throwing open the closest door--Castle's bedroom.

"Man," Javi breathed. "And here I thought we'd get stuck with a closet." He looked away from the master bed that seem to be _calling their names_ and moaned when his eyes laid upon Kevin.

 _His Kevin_ , still breathing heavy against the wall, his hair no longer perfectly gelled in place and his cheeks flushed as he licked his swollen lips.

"Do you know what you do to me, _Mi Cielo_?" Javier now felt his fully hard cock bulging against his jeans, begging to be let out.

Kevin just smiled and pushed himself off the wall, dragging Javier into the bedroom slamming the door shut behind him. The minute the door slammed closed and the two were finally alone, Kevin began to strip; pulling his faded Star Wars shirt off first.

Javier clearly remembered calling it "nerdy" when he saw Kevin wear it at first, but now the only word that came to mind was _sexy_.

As Kevin's slender fingers began to undo his shorts, Javier numbly shook his head before pushing his partner to the bed and kneeling between his parted legs after his back hit the mattress. Javier pushed Kevin's hands away and he brought his to the front of Kevin's shorts before he began to unzip the front.

The whole time, Javier making sure he brushed his fingers along Kevin's erection just to drive the Irishman crazy.

"Javi...! Fuck!" He gasped when his pants and underwear were pulled down his legs. The cool air felt refreshing as it hit his burning cock that was flat against his stomach.

Javier smiled started to kiss him again, slowly grinding his groin against Kevin's. Each time his denim covered erection brushed over Kevin's oversensitive cock, he would buck his hips and moan.

Javier felt Kevin's tongue running along his bottom lip, begging to be let in, but Javier just smiked into the kiss and slowly pulled their swollen lips apart. Kevin let out whine with a small pout that should have been pathetic, but Javi was too busy thinking it was adorable.

Javier started to suck the little bruises that already began to form down his neck as he trailed downwards. 

One look at the vast milky skin of his chest and Javier knew he couldn't let it stay like that. He slowly rolled his groin against Kevin's and smiled when heard Kevin's moan and felt a slight buck of his hips.

Javier took one of Kevin's nipples in his mouth and lightly bit it and then placed a kiss. He did the same to the other and then continued to nibble and then kiss other spots of his stomach all the way down until he saw his partner's cock right under his chin.

With a smirk, Javier lowered himself and slowly dragged his tongue down Kevin's length. He swirled his tongue around the head and licked up the pre-come that began to leak.

"Shit! Javi, I need..." Kevin gasped grabbing at the sheets underneath him.

"What? _Cariño_ , what do you need?" Javier pushed himself up, now purposely avoiding putting any pressure on his partner's throbbing cock.

"Inside me, Jav...! Just get the fuck inside me, Jesus Christ!" His chest was flushed as he breathed heavily, pleading for Javier to fuck him.

Javier practically ripped off his jeans and pulled his boxers to his ankles, only shucking them off before he leaned over the bed to Castle's nightstand looking for the one thing he needed before he could thrust himself into his _whimpering_ partner.

There! Finally, his searching hand gripped a small bottle of lube. Of course the writer would have _this_ in his draw.

Javier leaned back to Kevin who was about to try to releave some of the discomfort in his erection, but Javi slapped his hand away, "Nope, _Amorcito_ , that's all mine."

Kevin's eyes finally opened and Javier almost came just by seeing his eyes, hardly any blue visible, black with lust. "Javi, I need you. I need you now!"

"I know, _Corazón_." Javier squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingertips before carefully sliding one digit into Kevin's hole.

Kevin gasped at the intrusion, "Faster, Javier! Goddamn it!" Javier laughed and slowly inserted another finger, turning and teasing.

Kevin Ryan may have gone to Catholic school for 12 years, say Grace before every holiday dinner with his family and go to church every Sunday, but Javier had never met any other person that used blasphemies more than the Irishman in bed.

And boy, _did it turn Javier on_.

By the time Javier had three fingers stretching Kevin, he began to moan and buck his hips down into his fingers.

Javier moaned and felt his cock twitch, he wanted so badly to let it go, but not like this. Not just yet.

Javier should be, but he wasn't ashamed to say that he could come easily by watching his boyfriend _fuck himself with Javier's fingers._

Even though, Javier was _really_ enjoying this, he knew that if he didn't start with Kevin _now_ , he was going to lose it.

So he slowly pulled his fingers out of his hole, careful not to hurt his partner and then covered his cock with lube as quickly as he could.

Kevin watched eagerly with his lust filled eyes and spread his legs wide for Javier. The Hispanic moaned before lining his cock up to Kevin's hole.

Slowly, but surely, Javier eased himself inside Kevin and began to rock back and forth in calm, easy movements. But Kevin, being the impatient one in bed began to moan, "Fuck! _Harder!_ Shit, I need you to go faster, fucking Christ Almighty!"

Javier didn't need to be told twice before he was pushing fast and hard inside Kevin, trying to find _the spot_.

It only took four more thrusts before Javier was nailing his prostate. " _Fuck, Javi!_ " Kevin yelled arching his back upwards and digging his fingers into Javier's clothed back.

Each time Javier's cock hit his prostate, Kevin would let out another blasphemy.

"Javi, it hurts, _please_!" He shouted between gasps.

So lost in Kevin, Javier forgot that Kevin's erection need attending to, "I got you, _mi amor_." His hand wrapped around the burning cock and he swiped his thumb along the head gathering more than enough pre-come to get his movements started.

He started off slow, but the more that Kevin bucked his cock into his hand, the more of rush that Javier got. With one last swift jerk of his hand, Kevin came undone underneath him, screaming his name. 

Javier held off his orgasim as best as he could because this was his favorite part, watching as Kevin came. His eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as his vision turned white and his swollen, wet lips parted as he yelled Javier's name loud enough that Javier was _positive_ that the whole party could hear it even over the music.

Once he finished riding out his orgasim, Kevin was laying down against the sheets, his come covering their bellies (Kevin's bare, but Javier's t-shirt clad) and Javier's hand. He was breathing heavy with a small smile on his face.

He stared up at Javier with those beautiful parted lips that Javier never wanted to stop kissing. He let out a quiet squeak/moan as he watched his partner lift his come covered hand to his mouth and lick the sticky liquid off each finger at a time.

Javi took his time on each digit, the two never breaking eye contact. Kevin started to moan again and bucked his hips against Javier's, reminding him just how close he was to coming. 

Javier knew one more and then he would come undone, so he thrusted himself so hard into Kevin's prostate that Kevin slammed into the backboard of the bed with a scream of absolute pleasure and Javier saw stars as he rode out his orgasim.

He continued with small, sudden bursts as he bucked into Kevin until he slowly came down and felt the last of his cum empty into Kevin.

His breathing was ragged as he slowly pulled out of Kevin and fell in a heap besides him.

They shared a smile and Javier leaned over to share a loving kiss with Kevin until a new, _very ticked off_ voice interrupted them. "In my fucking bed?!"

Javier pulled himself up and looked guiltily at Castle and Beckett standing in the doorway.

He wasn't sure how long they had been there, but by the fire red blush on Beckett's cheeks, he would guess probably somewhere around when they both came, too busy riding out their orgasims to notice the door open.

"Castle...I--" Javier started, but Castle took one look at the large semen stain on his t-shirt and groaned, "I'm gonna have to wash those fucking shits a dozen times!" His face was red, but Castle wasn't _seriously_  angry, so Javier blamed it on the embarrassment of walking into the two men having sex.

"H-how long were you two there?" Kevin finally spoke up as he say up in bed, the sheet barely covering his cock with his bruised neck and chest exposed.

Castle visibly shuddered and mumbled something about brain bleach before walking out.

Which left Beckett whom hadn't said a _word_  yet. "We'll just, uh, we'll find another room," She tried not to look at the men in front of them whom she considered her brothers naked, cum covered and still flushed.

The two men said nothing as she stumbled out, shutting the door behind her--making sure to lock it first.

Kevin and Javier both knew they could let their interruption make this an awkward ending or they could brush it off and do what Kevin loved to do after they had sex--cuddle--so of course they choose the latter. Javi pulled his shirt off that had begun to cling to his stomach and threw it to the floor before pulling Kevin in his arms.

Kevin pressed his head softly agasint Javier's chest as he listened to the steady _thump tha-thump_ of his heartbeat and let out a small sigh.

Javier kissed the top of his head, and tangled their legs together ignoring the sweat and cum that covered their bodies. " _Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti._ " He whispered before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write something else, but I'm not sure...probably something from Beckett's/Castle' POV of it all. 
> 
> If you'd read that, please let me know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was really proud how it came out; considering it's my first smut. Don't be afraid to point out any corrections (kindly) because when I write more in the future, I'd like it to be as good as possible.


End file.
